


Wandering in the Grove

by LinnMaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnMaou/pseuds/LinnMaou
Summary: Spooky short story.
Relationships: None





	Wandering in the Grove

I walk alone through the grove. Stillness and silence slush together to create a thick viscous slime that clings to my surroundings, slowing my pace and swallowing my judgements whole. I begin to panic. Locked in imagination. Frenzied and feral beasts gurgle and spit around the edges of my mind. They brush, bark, and gnaw at the substance that surrounds me till it retreats. I hear the snapping of twigs and am suddenly freed from the ooze. Then break into a run as I realize that I am no longer alone in the grove. 

The creature’s intelligent eyes follow every move I make to dodge or lose it. My heart bursts pumping blood out my ears stirring with the dirt below and leaving the creature a clear trail to follow. Periodically, one of its many gangly arms reaches out to grab my legs and the distance slowly decreases along with my stamina. Until a brush of its sharp, spindly, and unkempt nails urges me forward again. I can hear its fast shallow breaths behind me quickening every time it swipes out over and over. 

Fire blossoms slowly from my calves until it's burning every muscle in my body and melting away my very skin. But with the house in sight I desperately will myself forward. The edges of my vision dance and kiss the shadows which threaten to engulf me before I am protected. A shriek pierces the air escaping my lungs as I launch myself into the final stretch to the house. 

As it breaks out of the grass and into the field I twist back to get a view of it. I've made a grave mistake. Its hollow eyes look not at me but inside me twisting my burnt insides into a crisped flakey knot witch threatens to split under the pressure. The stare alone has revoked all movement. It slows expecting to saunter up and consume it's very maker with the pure shock and horror that is its body. However it is not enough. a second shriek is heard this time coming from the entity that follows as once again I just slip from its fatal grasp. 

The light of the house calls to me as my haven. It stops at the edge of the light pondering as I open the entry. With one stride it is to the door just in time for me to slam it shut on the putrid thing's face. As much as It wails and claws it cannot break this barrier. I relax as I fall to the floor and gasp for coolness to cleanse the fire slowly recovering when a tickle goes up my spine. I feel my back is being watched, which is strange, because the creature is still outside and my back is to the inside of the house.

The End.


End file.
